No place like home
by Milkywaysupernova
Summary: There is trio, Jim chose to be loner. He don't want any one mistaken. Used to see many brawl and fights, to him he'll say I see a lot of dangers. In different water, he was up against cunning enemy who threaten to send Enterprise crew be busy in next twenty hours finding missing captain, who runnng into danger...
1. Jim's great escape

**A/N: **I have an idea of recent story, I'm writing half way of other chapter. In this story, Jim is too hype so I let him be. I don't own characters.

**Chapter 1: Jim's great escape**

Smile carving on smooth face was abstract for person to think who was the man. A look-alike man who let any one think of Jim Kirk when he wasn't; his eyes betraying disguise he was wearing may led one think he was up to no good. That is impression of Jim Kirk. But it was imitated.

Now was sitting behind desk as its master looking at peel of skin which made of Jim Kirk's features. No one know who was he, is run away fugitive who looking for scapegoat, he want to blame. Firmly peeling off support, hand caress on it down face when looking at mirror, he admirably looking at it for remarkable resemblance. The fugitive looking forward not to be recognized.

Somewhere in space the main character reside in flying ship of Enterprise. Five years mission had to an end soon, Jim enjoyed his stay as days celebrated of each year anniversary, along with yearly celebrations. Now he was preparing for last mission getting in touch with new colony who promise alliance without any accidents, much to McCoy's relief.

And Jim smiled innocently to McCoy, who simply scold but not in infuriated way while pout was shown. They were in gym room, sitting on the bench.

"Jim, don't replicate any more of all mine into cheeseburger. It's cheesy."

"I thought it was your favorite! Take it as a gift. It won't last long. I'll change back in future," Jim gave a broad grin.

"You brat," McCoy said, couldn't help giving annoyed stare.

"Back to business, as your captain, need your expertise." Jim looked serious at him."And don't tell Spock."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Damn it Jim, I'm not your pet to be swayed! Spit it out."

Jim watched hesitated, for first time he noticed McCoy suddenly looked concerned at him.

"Take it I didn't come here," Jim said dejectedly, looking awkward. "Don't take it wrong and take literally, I did not sleep well, Bones but it's small matter with captain's order you go back to your duty."

"As your personal doctor I can manhandle you, without abusing authority, I want you to stay there as an outpatient."

Jim watched relieved when hearing last two words.

"I have it here, so you might want creak your neck for know better than I pull you by force, it's getting tiring."

"That's because you accustomed me to be your doll," complaining Jim. "But you know I'm not sick."

"Are you sure about this? Every minute is like outdated film," McCoy observed as he comment. "Spock won't forgive you for this."

"We've been through this conversation, Bones, but we all agree," responded Jim.

McCoy looked upset. "I'm not surprised if we're not dead, Jim, how many times we witness seeing each of us one by one, either injured, kidnapped, disappeared etcera and more."

"I've noticed conversation turning more bland."

"We're turning adult and bound to walk out of foolish talk of young ways."

"I'm not liking it either." On contrary Jim's tone talking less amusing.

"Jim it's getting cliche."

"Can't help it," Jim retorted.

"I'm going to ask one thousandth time, please make sure, I beg you, can you come back without trying dying on biobed?"

"I can't make promise but I can promise I'll be more tactful avoid getting hurt. By using whole trunk flatten before escaping, if they're not armed."

"It's body, damnit Jim, I'm surprised you're not hurt after trying in past. Make sure you drag your arse back to Enterprise after you finish mission of yours. Enough, Jim... "

" I'll try not to get kidnapped when sneaking around, I'm serious. I promise I won't get your high pressure skyrocketed again."

"You're trying not to be bastard," McCoy looked bit surprised with smile. "Good on you."

"Are you emphasizing I'm turning mature more than usual?" demanded Jim. "Gawd. First time I ever hear."

"Your action said all, and don't take literally, it means, your action proven you're bastard."

"You're a meanie."

"You turn me one. Before I was drunkard few friends know I have a bit of delinquent side, I've told you before."

"Obviously. You're my partner in crime."

"So we're not Watson to Holmes any more? Holmes go get one scratch and back alive here."

"You do care. Pinky promise with me."

"I'm too old for this."

"Then, proclaiming? I love ya!"

"Say that to Carol. If you get kidnapped, I'll personally drag you down rat on Spock and it's a manhunt."

"Please don't start blaming game!" Jim crossed his arms as filtering McCoy's words out of his head, apparently seeing what McCoy doing.

"If you're being honest in start I shouldn't rake, it save us from trouble! Don't yer know?"

"It's complicated."

"Obviously."

"Get going. By this time Spock is tracing us."

"See you soon." Without ado, Jim madly dash out, running like lightning bolt with no string attached. Luckily he did not spotted Spock, who fail to intercept him, when sensing someone was behind him. Before disappearing around corner, his eyes glimpse on half a second at infuriated Spock, as he know defying speed is one way defeating First officer's pace, and it was what he doing.

Letting out evil laughter, Jim's crowing voice trailing down before turning squawk when seeing First Officer catching up. Flailing arms to gain speed, Jim tried not to pant, but managed to let noise out. "Eeek" was the best he can do, when huffing down the lane.

"Pressandcoordinatebutton," Jim panted restlessly, in one go.

"Cap-"

"Beam. Me. Down. Now." Jim then huffed.

"Yes sir!"

"Do not attempt to," Spock's growl was heard, holding silence in suspense.

"Over ride, my orders! Forbid this war."

Scotty did, without complain pressing fingers over the place on touch screen.

_I look bloody odd_, thought Jim as his inward gut squirmed. When on transport pad, he absented-mindedly spread arms wide which strike him a moment of thinking subconsciously, he posing like father pretending to be duck over kid's bed time story. The most epic was Spock's eyes budge over Jim's incredible moments of good times in Enterprise's life.

Jim was out of transporter's pad, turning curious of surrounding's details after rematerialized. He is trouble seeker as he was on the path of discovery. "What... Scotty!"


	2. Ambushed!

**A/N: **I don't own characters! I only have fun writing that's all... chapter 2 for your thought!

**Chapter 2** Ambushed!

Jim wonder why and who he offended in past life, because he was surrounded by angry civilians, expression filled of moping anger with desire. Luckily, he was defended. Now he was standing in middle of sandy road as passerby watched at him with curiosity, when senator stepped in.

"This is not zoo for any one gawking at our alliance, go back to business. The person you seek is not him standing in front of you, you know well it's not first time Federation had been through bad times."

"If it is not him, are you saying the culprit we're looking is that responsible taking advantage of our plight? Who's the nutter doing it?" One of them spoken up, with sneer watching them.

Jim paused for a moment and explained. "I wasn't here long enough to know what's going on. Please enlighten me what happen."

"You, make it happen, your face consider as murderer of mass killing of six corpse as a case guards investigating," demanding replying back, it sending murmur in crowd. "This morning, the store was exploded, and witness say she saw you. I believe it was not you?"

Jim shook back in response with worried look.

Reason why they all are defensive of Jim Kirk was his appearance make change the moment he land, first thing team do is dissuade argument and saved senator from being assassinated, unknowingly.

"I vouched for Jim, as he likely is not murderer we sought," said Senator, with authority tone, and same time Spock's voice was heard over them.

"Captain Kirk is well known person, it's not a surprise if attempt to disguise him as his reputation is widely known in space, if needed not to do singlehandedly with true form, it is possible it's not him. In morning, he was in presence of Bridge where commander and lieutenant was in platform seeing captain Kirk, and culprit is somewhere in Darlor."

The group finally quelled down, with voices and mumble into whisper, which Jim believed it's agreement, as they looked satisfied with answer. Jim whirred around, with relief to see Spock, joining him standing by side.

"It's not first time _he_ get away with disguise, and we don't know what's his real look, look like!" barked one of the civilian.

"We'll look into matter, no doubt. I think Spock can track down as he has mind of detective! He has sharp ears," he said, grinned wickedly.

"I do have capability tracking down, as my ears can picked up. Are you suggesting, I should partake in role of lieutenant Hendorff as it is line of his field?"

"I have no doubt of Hendorff's ability, but if it's tricky cases it's better we investigate personally without Cupcake. Besides I'm interested in mystery, that can honed detective skills."

"I also need to keep an eye as well."

"I won't run away," Jim groaned in protest. He understand meaning behind Spock's words. Senator Thens looked puzzled, watched suspiciously at them.

"It's inside joke," Jim lament, smiling sheepishly at Thens. "It's... small matter. Anyway, what can we know about the culprit in disguise? He can't fly, does he?"

* * *

After dinner, Jim pondered as he think back of discussion he was having earlier with Thens. Planet Darlor is separate world with Earth but consist of humans civilization as they were first born in, and they were generous enough allowing any ship from Federation, that lead to ally as they're all humans. Now Jim took a stroll, with Bones beside him mocking laughing at him, that Jim tried experiment outrun Spock as it's secret between them, and Spock unaware of it.

Now it was known to them the culprit has no name but it was tricky to think which location to start with investigating and lead, case had lead them to few dead end if not thinking out of box. They all went to store which was famous sovenir shop, seven hours earlier, after searching around for clue it seems no one had pick up distinguish one. Afterwards they all look dejected, Thens asked them to take a break but left Jim behind when turning obstinate, it takes six hours for Jim forced to believe he can't work without hungry stomach and agree to return for dinner.

After eating lamb chop McCoy deem fine for Jim, he sneaked away again without McCoy's supervision, he could imagine colourful profanity McCoy could come up with, laughing it off as it imagined in his mind. Branch below his foot snapped, he swore blurred figure passed by around corner of closed flower shop. He looked warily. Realizing no movement stirred in next few seconds, he walked on path which will led to broken sovenir store.

Sense another movement behind him, he hoped it wasn't in his mind, turned again to see deserted pathway. He suddenly wished he could ask Spock come along, instead being alone. When thinking of him, he turned before gasped, in pleasant surprise it was Spock, who looked stern at him.

"I've took probability to guess and it's evident you are here when on the way to find more clues, am I being precise, captain?"

"Yeah," Jim said dismissively. "But then, I'm thinking to ask you come along, as afterthought."

"You did?" Spock looked at him with curiosity.

Jim crossed his arms with imploring stare. "But then, hey... that rhyme with surname thens, that's cool." he chuckled at crack humor when thought of it.

Spock did not participate in this thought of humor. "Would you like me to walk along with you?"

"If you insist, I don't mind, I've meaning to ask," Jim said, shrugged in consent.

"A moment, Jim," Spock said with right hand held firmly on Jim's shoulder. "What?" Jim asked with a frown. He noticed a person coming down heading to their way but could not comprehend, only to see stranger's arm holding a hammer which threatened coming towards Spock's direction.

"Look-" Jim barely could say a word when it thrust forward, unhinged himself from Spock's hands off, as his arm posed to defend. The hammer was above Spock's head. He took opportunity to leap forward before cry in pain when felt his lower limb flare in pain, hammar had dropped to bounce on right leg. Spock did not attack; he looked dangerous when fighting another assailant, which try to intercept him attempting to stab with butcher's knife. As a second drag he nerve pinched, causing attacker to fall unconscious.

Jim throw a punch on his, which easily defended, as arm whacked off with force that momentarily trigger anger, then throwing his right leg to thrust but it was kicked aside, chest pounded as he stumbled backwards. Spock dashed, but other running in into their view before launching on him.

"Who fucking are you?" snarled Jim. He was looking at his attacker as second dodged easily Spock's outstretching hand.

Before they knew what happen next, Spock's had his forceful leg thrusting Jim forward when throwing it connected back of his arm. This had led Jim to fall into danger of arms threatened to hold him as leverage soon.


	3. Another dead end for next peril

**A/N: **I don't own characters

**Chapter 3 - **Another dead end for next peril

Jim found it was too late to squirm out of trouble when felt his body had impact on stranger's torso before could struggle, wrapped in clutches when captor's arms snake around his neck holding him in place. Every motion was blurred, and fast for him to comprehend, for a moment he thought his body was made of sack as he felt surrounding around him going to fall along with him, the captor release him. Reason is he was collided, to right side as Jim felt he was going to hit ground soon, but hold up by familiar hands, preventing him to fall flat on back.

It was Bones. Jim looked at right side to see assailant holding his left arm in pain, he had knocked senseless on to ground with wood appeared beside him spotted by Jim's eyes, as it was eye grabbing.

"Jim! Can't you get out of trouble, for once?" McCoy said with exasperation and concern, looking at him. "Enough of your protective instincts. Let me be your shield!"

Jim looked impatient as he did not had chance to interrupt when felt his body shaking slightly to change comfortable pose by McCoy. His eyes' expression then changed to alarm. "Look out, Bones!"

But McCoy doesn't have to do anything, Spock tackled their problems of worries, but become victim of punchbag and attempt is epic failure, assailant's punch miss cheek by one inch as Spock's hand grabbed shoulder from any harm, then pushed it down. Attacker fell down with amount of force given.

"You will pay for this!" hissed the attacker.

"Who send you here? I have no wish to harm you further if it's misunderstanding. If it is McCoy is here can revive your friends, be co-operative with us."

"So you're a saint? huh," scoffed the stranger. "I won't tell you both anything."

"You're the friend of runaway convict?" Jim deduced.

"You unable to get anything from me, captain," sneered the answerer.

Spock's eyebrow formed a line together as he frowning at him, and without warning he had assailant pulled up, closing gap of distant as watched levelly at him. "Answer the question, it help us with investigation and they won't spare like us if mission is failure, I suggest you help us it can benefit and Federation will deem fit you're helpful despite of ambush."

"I had nothing to say."

With finality of tone as it was clear assailant won't answer further, he looked determined with pursing lip forming a line.

"You're coming with us for attacking Federation member and we hold right to interrogation until you want to share with us who is the mastermind of ambush that set for captain's capture."

It was another long walk, and Ambassador Thens got winded of it as he took control of the situation. They had marched in with prisoner which caught attention when they walked in building, security team was send cuff the prisoner to its cell as they watch him being escort off.

They explained to Ambassdor who listened gravely at their account, who then looked at Kirk with expression Jim don't like but didn't say anything, only grateful Thens was considering of danger teams are surrounded, as their day aren't safe.

"I apologize for distress we're given you when you landed here, putting you in danger is last thing we want to happen to your team or crew."

"Please don't be, I'm perfectly fine as I'm well trained and fright can be managed with doctor's hypospray. It is inevitable as I don't blame any one I'm taking it as military exercise to keep myself fit from falling into clutches."

"Jim you're barely can fend yourself-"

"And you're there to help me out of danger, thank you officer McCoy, there is no harm done, I assure you it won't happen second time but I'm greatly reassured that you're helpful and efficiency in your job, this is honest answer."

With captain's authority of tone Jim looked imploringly at him as it quelled down McCoy's doubts and he looked tentative curiously at Jim Kirk of three hundred sixty degree sudden change. It totally snap McCoy out of casual reverie as he looked up at him with full height and determination to get his message across, Jim could see it etched on his face waiting to fill out blanks in air.

"It is necessary to be there with you, Captain Kirk dangers should not be mess with, as I agree with Spock in first place if you could take time to listen not to sneak out on your own."

Jim hid his irritable look with unreadable eyes at him which bored him through. "Now I am perfectly fine. Spock get ready for return night trip, excuse me for my tardiness, Ambassador Thens, we will return tomorrow for next talk."

"I'll look forward tomorrow of your return with us, please join me for breakfast along with rest of Ambassadors."

Jim pondered of invitation.

"I'm obliged to. What was the time we must reach here?"

As Spock agreed to join in and McCoy looked slight displeased of sudden change of formality but not saying anything, merely grunted to Jim "we're not finish here" before they return to their quarters, in next morning, they all gather in dining hall where they were greeted by Ambassador Thens before introducing to five of them who bear friendly authority look and welcoming when seeing them were punctual.

After sharing introductions Jim often referred to Uhura who also show up in team and Sulu, as they're requested by Ambassadors to meet few of them before could leave to be busy chat with their own cadets they supervise in their planet; they received warm reception as Jim could only smile and laugh when watching plan gone pleasantly well.

Except for Ambassador looked unusually grave like he used to have it around them when listening to their account, as they awaiting for abrupt news Jim wasn't surprised as their clue has reached to dead end. He considering a dangerous mission he should take if going undercover to find wanted criminal. News had reached their ears about assailant they captured last night.

"He was dead and it was clear not allow any one traced to criminal we wanted to arrest."

Attempted interrogations has flopped through.


End file.
